Shh!
by sillypanda16
Summary: Nina is hiding a dangerous secret from her house mates, especially from her boyfriend Fabian, but when a pale student comes to Anubis house, well you will have to read to find out the.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Trudy's POV

It was the first day of the new term and I was waiting for the kids with a lot of cookies ready. The door opened and Amber, Fabian, Jerome, Joy, Alfie, Eddie, Patricia, Nina all came in with their suitcases. I hugged all them and saw Alfie running to the cookies. "Everybody, same rooms!"

Amber's POV

Yay, same rooms! This means I will be rooming with my BAF Nina! Nina and I hugged and she helped me with all my cases. Nina was wearing a big blue checkered flannel, a black tank top, dark wash shorts, and brown flip flops. After we put our bags in the room, we ran downstairs.

Fabian's POV

I saw Nina come in and I went over to her. "How was your summer?" "Great, yours?" "Fun!" I smiled at her. I was about to hug her but Nina walked over to the table full of baked goods. I sat down and talked with Eddie.

Nina's POV

I talked with everyone and noticed Mara wasn't here. "Where's Mara?" I asked Amber, she told me that Mara moved due to her dad's business.

Eddie's POV

"I was about to hug Nina, but she just walked away." Fabian told me. I told him to stop worrying about his relationship.

Nina's POV

Amber and I were in our room, unpacking our clothes. I unzipped my suitcase and started hanging my clothes up in the wardrobe. "Wow, Nina what happened to your clothes?" "My style changed changed, that's what happened Amber." I told my best friend. My wardrobe now consisted of a lot of simple shirts, flannels, skinny jeans, and cute jackets. Of course Amber had dozens of suitcases filled with shoes, purses, clothes, and dresses.

I helped Amber unpack and we changed. Amber was wearing a cute, pink floral collared dress with baby pink flats.

Amber's POV

Nina and I changed for supper for no apparent reason. I was wearing one of the new dresses I bought. Nina was wearing a plain, wide scooped neck olive shirt with dark blue skinny jeans with her flip flops, and her wavy hair was loose. Trudy called for supper, so we walked down laughing. We sat down in our original seats and Fabian was staring at Nina the whole meal.

Fabian's POV

Nina looked stunning with a plain olive shirt and her curly hair loose. Nina sat down next me, in between me and Amber. I saw something on her left shoulder but didn't say anything.

Nina's POV

During dinner I was thinking about how I should break up with Fabian. During the summer, I met Seth Clearwater and he imprinted on me. Soon after that I phased and now I'm the youngest in the Quileute tribe. Leah, Seth's older sister and I are the only girl shape shifters in history. Overall I'm a werewolf, and I am in love with Seth.

Eddie's POV

Wow I just saw Nina eat seven burgers! That is a lot for a girl, I could eat way more but when did she get such an appetite? Dinner ended and Fabian and Nina were on dish duty.

Patricia's POV

I was watching Fabian and Nina do the dishes and it looked like Nina wasn't talking much and Fabian was trying to talk to her.

Fabian's POV

"How was your summer?" I asked Nina. "It was really fun." Nina replied with no enthusiasm. "You okay, you seem down?" I asked Nina, feeling concerned. "I'm okay." "You know you can talk to me, I'm your boyfriend!" Nina walked away but I grabbed her wrist. "Nina, tell me what's wrong?" I asked her again. Nina was too strong for me and she got out of my grip and walked away. I dried the remaining dishes and Patricia came over.

Patricia's POV

"What was that all about?" I asked Fabian. "I asked her why she was all down, but she just walked away." Fabian answered looking sad. "Cheer up, she's probably homesick!" I patter Fabian and went upstairs to check on Nina. I opened the door and saw Nina hunched over, writing something. I snatched the paper out of Nina's hands. "Patricia give it back!" "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, so please give it back!" "What are you writing here?" But before I could look at the letter, Nina took the paper and pushed me out the door.

Nina's POV

That was close, I was writing a letter to Seth. I felt incomplete without him. I have to be careful and not give Fabian any suspicions. Amber came in and we talked about our summers and Victor did his catchphrase.

^^^^^^^^^^^ _MORNING^^^^^^^^^^_

Amber's POV

I woke up from my beauty sleep when Nina kept shaking me to wake up. We got ready and I saw Nina's left shoulder. I finished my hair and ran downstairs. "Nina has a tattoo!" I yelled. Nina came down with her hair loose and her uniform. Everyone sat down and looked at Nina. "Yeah I got a tattoo, I will show it to you guys after school." Alfie, Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, and I all walked to school.

Fabian's POV

Nina apologized to me about last night and we went to gym class. We walked in and saw this really buff guy. "I'm Mr. Cullen and I am your new gym teacher!" Nina was smiling when she saw our new teacher. We were running laps and Nina was the fastest! How did Nina get so fast? The whole class we ran laps and all the girls were drooling over Mr. Cullen, except Nina. He blew the whistle and everyone ran out to change. I remembered I forgot my water bottle and went back and saw Nina and Mr. Cullen talking, they looked real friendly. So I listened in on their talk.

Nina: _**How did you end up my gym teacher, Emmett?**_

_**Emmett: I got a job here. **_

_**Nina: Do you take the jet to come here?**_

_**Emmett: Duh and take it down a notch for your abilities.**_

_**Nina: I phased for the first time, I want to use the benefits! **_

_**Emmett: Here, its stuff from home.**_

_**Nina: Thanks, tell everyone I said hi.**_

Nina took the black backpack and left.

Nina's POV

It was nice to see a face from home here. I got my lunch from my locker and sat down next to Fabian. "You are really fast!" Amber said. "Yeah." I opened the bag and took out the letter. I read it and smiled. "What's that?" Fabian asked me. "It's a letter from home."

I told Fabian. The bell rang loudly, telling us that school was over.

Eddie's POV  
Patricia and I were walking home with homework stuffed in our bags. Why do they have to assign us so much homework! Uhh! I headed to my room to change out of the dull uniform. I changed and walked over to the couch where Yacker was already scribbling away on the homework.

Nina's POV

Once we got home, Amber and I changed into our clothes. Amber was wearing a black and white polka dot shirt with baby pink jeans. I changed into a gathered purple top with white jeans. We walked downstairs and I lifted my left sleeve up. "Whoa cool tattoo!" Eddie exclaimed. "That's an interesting design." Fabian said. Then he walked into his room, I followed him. I sat down on his bed, wondering what to say. "Fabian, I'm been acting weird and I'm sorry." Then he placed his hand on my cheek and started kissing me. "Uhh, Fabian." I leaned back but then we were on his bed making out. "I don't like this!" I yelled and pushed him off of me. I ran outside to the forest and phased.

Fabian's POV

Amber came running in and asked me. "What happened in here?" "We were making out, then Nina pushed me off and ran away into the forest." "What are you, we have to find her!" Amber then dragged me into the forest.

Nina's POV

I phased back and changed into a pair of non shredded clothes. I was walking through the forest when Amber and Fabian walked up to me. "Are you okay?" Fabian asked me. "Weren't you wearing different clothes?" "No, these are the clothes I was wearing." "Oh well, lets go back in." "Sure, Amber." Amber, Fabian, and I walked back home. Amber kept on talking about her glamorous trip to Paris during the summer and how she redid Alfie's wardrobe. "If he is going to date me, he has to look worthy of me." Amber said. I glanced around the forest, it sorta reminded me of home. I avoided Fabian the entire day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fabian's POV

Supper ended and I was sitting on the couch reading a book about the planets. Nina sat down next to me. "I'm sorry the way I reacted; it's been because I'm really homesick." Nina apologized to me and I gave a hug. "Apology accepted, now call your Gran." "Fabian, my Gran died during the summer."

Fabian's POV

"I'm so sorry." I told Nina as she wiped a tear off her face. "Everyone in the hall!" Victor shouted as everyone ran to the hall. "We are having a new student from America." Trudy announced. "Yes'!" Eddie cheered. We heard the creak of the door and saw a boy with pale skin, brown hair and eyes. He was tall, muscular, and around 6'3. "I'm Riley."

Riley's POV

I smiled at Nina and gave her a hug. "As much as I want to hurt you, if you don't want you're secret out, don't be so rude to me." I whispered into her ear. Then Nina left covering her nose. "I'm Trudy, your housemother and this is Victor the house keeper." The raven haired lady pointed to the tall, old guy in a trench coat. "You will be rooming with Eddie and Fabian!" She then introduced me to everyone.

**Joy: Hi!**

**Jerome: Hello**

**Alfie: Hi**

**Amber: I'm amber!**

**Fabian: Hello**

**Eddie: Hey **

**Patricia: Watch out**

"You seem to know Nina." "Uh, yeah." Trudy led me to the room to unpack. This is nice, my own personal buffet.

Nina's POV

How dare he come here! I'm going to kill him, if he even touches my friends! Amber came into the room and asked what that was about. "He is my nemesis, he always causes trouble." "I was thinking, Alber and Fabina should go on a double date tomorrow!" "I don't think so." "Please!" "Okay."

Fabian's POV

I was the room sitting on the bed thinking about what happened between Nina and Riley. "How do you know Nina?" "Oh, we were neighbors." Then he finished unpacking and came close to me. He leaned and whispered into my ear." "Nina is not who you think she is, she is hiding something big from you." Riley backed up and finished putting his suitcase away. He got his pajamas and went to the bathroom.

***************_Morning************_

Alfie's POV

Everyone was eating at the breakfast table and Amber told me we were going on a double date with Fabian and Nina! I was so happy to go on a date with Amber.

Nina's POV

During gym class, Emmett saw Riley and warned him to stay away. But Riley will never leave. When I was walking home with Fabian, he told me that Amfie and Fabina are going on a double date tonight. "Yeah, Amber told me." Then we heard Amber screaming, we started running to her room. Amber was slammed against the wall and Riley's mouth was about to bite Amber's neck. "Get the hell away from her!" I yelled as I pushed him away from Amber.

Riley's POV

"You don't want to cause a scene inside, do you?' Nina stared at Fabian. "Fabian, call Emmett from my cell phone." "Okay." Fabian listened to the ringing of the phone. Nina was starting to shake and I dragged her out the room. We were in the hall and Fabian came down with frightened Amber. I blocked Nina's punches and kicks, until Nina started yelling. Everyone came into the hall wondering what was happening. "**You want to kill my friends just like Edward, Seth, and I tore Victoria to pieces, to ash, to nothing!" **"**You killed my Victoria!" **

Jerome's POV

What were they shouting about? Nina killed someone! Nina is a murderer! "Guys what are you talking about?" Riley and Nina ignored everyone and Riley's dark brown eyes turned red. Mr. Cullen came in and dragged both of them outside. We all followed them but couldn't see them.

Emmett's POV

Nina phased and I started building the fire. She attacked Riley but he shattered her ribs, so I had to finish off Riley. I watched Riley burn to ashes then nothing. Nina phased back and cried out in pain. I gently picked her up and took her to her house.

Fabian's POV

We were all still in the forest trying to find them but Mr. Cullen came with Nina. "What happened to Riley and Nina?" I asked Mr. Cullen. We all lifted Nina and took her to the house. Trudy and Mr. Cullen took Nina up to her room and we all sat down, shocked. "Nina killed someone?" Alfie asked while he was holding a shaking Amber. "Riley was too strong and he was trying to bite my neck." Amber told us. "What if Riley was a bloodsucking alien?" Alfie asked us. "Alfie!" Joy shouted at him. "Sorry!" Alfie apologized.

Joy's POV

"I wonder if Nina is okay." I told the others. "Yeah." They all said all worried and confused. Then the door rang, I opened it and there was a small brown box on the ground, it was addressed to Fabian. I brought the package to Fabian. We all watched as he opened it. He pulled out a stack of pictures and a note. "Sooner or later, you would find out." Fabian read the note aloud.

Eddie's POV

We all took some pictures and looked at them. I pictures of Nina at a funeral crying, on the beach with friends, and her making out with a guy on the beach! "Fabian, you okay?" "**No, I'm not Nina cheated on me with this guy during the summer!" **Fabian showed us the picture of the guy. He had russet skin, deep brown kind eyes, short black hair, a great smile with white teeth, and he was really well built with a ten pack. "He's not that hot!" We all told Fabian.

Patricia's POV

Nina just wouldn't cheat on Fabian, there had to be something going on! But that guy was the hottest guy I ever seen! I never even heard of a ten pack! How did Nina get a guy like this supermodel?

Amber's POV

When I saw the picture of the shirtless guy, all my worries went away! He had perfect everything! His muscles looked like a sculptor sculpted them! Trudy and Mr. Cullen came down and he left. "Nina has to be in bed for a week and she's okay." Trudy told us. We all let out a breath of relief. "Nina wants to tell you guys something, so go up!" Trudy told us. We ran to Nina's bed, we saw Nina lying on her bed. "I owe you guys an explanation, which I can't tell you." "Why not?" Patricia asked. "I just can't, I'm really sorry and Riley is being transferred to a different school." "Why did Riley's eyes turn red?" Jerome asked Nina. "I wish I could tell you guys." Then Victor did his pin drop and we ran back to our rooms. That night everyone couldn't sleep, wondering what the answer was all to this.

Emmett's POV

That night I called Seth to tell him what happened. The next morning they were going to come to check up on Nina. I knew that Seth was worried sick about his girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alfie's POV

It's been two days since the fiasco and Riley's things were taken by his dad. Nina was getting better and everyone was still really curious about the truth. School was normal except nobody could focus since they were too focused on finding out Nina's secret.

Amber's POV

I finished my classes, so I walked into my room to see Nina talking with people. I started screaming my head off. Soon Alfie, Fabian, Eddie, Joy, Jerome, Patricia were all in the room. "What's wrong Amber?" Alfie asked me and I pointed to Nina's friends. "Guys, these are my friends." "This is Seth, Jacob, and Leah." "Hi." We all said. Wow, Jacob and Seth were so hot! Leah was really pretty with a shoulder length bob and deep brown eyes.

Fabian's POV

I wanted to punch Seth but I didn't. But I noticed they all had the same tattoo as Nina. Then Mr. Cullen came into the room. "You guys made it!" He said to Seth. "Thanks, for telling us, Emmett." "No problem." "Well, I have to go now, so see you!" "Bye!" Nina said to Mr. Cullen. Nina is friends with Mr. Cullen?

Joy's POV  
We were all talking when five really good looking people came into the room. "Carlisle, Bella, Alice, Edward, and you brought Renesmee!" Nina smiled when she saw them. "Emmett wanted me to check up on; sorry we couldn't come here earlier." The handsome, pale, blonde older looking man told Nina. "Guys, this is Carlisle, Bella, Edward, their daughter Renesmee, and Alice." We all introduced ourselves and Leah went downstairs. The gorgeous little girl held Nina's hand and smiled at her. "Can we have a minute?" Nina asked us and we exited the room. Once we closed the door, we all listened in.

Alice's POV

Carlisle re bandaged Nina and she told us that Riley was about to drink from her best friend. "I saw Riley almost drinking from Amber." "Well you had to kill him, or else more danger." I reassured Nina. "I remembered when the newborn shattered my ribs, it hurt like hell." Jacob told Nina. "It does hurt but I'll be fine by tomorrow." She replied. "Where are the others?" "Home." Edward told Nina. "Nina, if you see another non vegetarian, please call us." "I promise." "You had Seth here worried to death about you!" Bella and Nina laughed and Nina and Seth kissed. "My friends know little bits about us; they heard me yelling at Riley about Victoria." "I don't know what to do." Nina told us worried.

Patricia's POV

We got bored and we all went downstairs to talk to Leah. "Leah, how do you know Nina?" "Nina's like a younger sister to me; she is dating my brother and all." Leah answered to us, giving of a rather cold mood. "Nina's living at my Cousin Emily's house since her Gran died." "Nina's Gran died!" We were surprised. "How, when?" Jerome asked Leah. "She died in her sleep." "It was a shame for such a kind and thoughtful woman like Gran to die." "How did Nina and Seth meet?" Fabian asked Leah. "They met at the funeral, we live in La Push and Nina lives in Forks." "Nina's Gran was close friends with the Cullen's and Seth introduced Nina to us and now we are like family." "Seth was there for Nina when she was grieving and they are love with each other, so in love that if they aren't near each other, they feel incomplete." Leah smiled at us. "Awe, so sweet." Amber gushed.

Eddie's POV

Then everyone came down and I saw Seth helping Nina. His arm wrapped around her waist and her arm around his shoulder. Nina sat down at the couch next to Leah. "You okay?" Leah asked Nina. Nina replied with a laugh. "Well, we have head back to Forks, bye!" Nina hugged everyone and the pale ones left. Jacob, Leah, and Seth were still here. "You guys all have the same tattoo!" I exclaimed. "Uh, yeah." Seth smiled at everyone.

Amber's POV

"Nina, you have the hottest and prettiest friends on the planet." I told Nina. Everyone started laughing and Nina and Seth were cuddling. Nina looked really happy with her friends and boyfriend. "Nina, I think Seth should go to school with you here." Jacob told Nina. "Really!" "Yep, I will talk to Sam about everything." "Would Sam be okay with it?" "Why wouldn't he?" Leah asked with a questioning look on her face. Nina and Seth hugged and I took a picture.

Jacob's POV

Seth was one happy little punk, getting to stay by his imprintee's side. "We heard Nina say that Seth and Edward helped her tear Victoria to pieces." "Amber was about to get bit from Riley." "What was all that about?" Fabian asked. "Victoria is Riley's favorite jacket, we accidently shredded it and Riley was trying to suck on Amber's neck." Seth explained. "Oh okay." Amber said. "Riley's a creep!' "Uh, gross." Amber gladly bought the lie. "Can you guys stay longer?" Nina asked us. "Well, Seth has to pack so why don't we take you home for the day?" Leah suggested. "I can see everyone again!" Nina squealed. "How are you guys going to come back so quick?" Joy asked. "Oh the Cullens have a jet, we can borrow." "Wow, they must be loaded." Alfie said. "Yeah, but there really humble and modest." Nina told Alfie.

Leah's POV

I really don't see why Nina dated that Fabian guy. I mean he is nerdy, not hot, pale, and looks like a baby.

_Nina: Hey, he was a very nice boyfriend but Seth is a way better boyfriend._

_Seth: Thanks for the compliment! _

_Nina: you know I love you!_

_Seth: I have the greatest girlfriend in the world!_

_Nina: love you_

_Jacob: stop with all the lovey dovey stuff or else Leah is going to yell at you_

_Seth Nina: Yes Alpha._

"So you are friends with Mr. Cullen?" Patricia asked Nina. "Yeah." "It must be weird having your friend as your teacher." Amber said. "Patricia did have a crush on Mr. Wrinkler." Nina teased Patricia. "On your teacher!" Eddie shouted. "It's all in the past!" Patricia said and we all burst out laughing.

Nina's POV  
Before supper, Seth, Leah, Jacob, and I hopped into the jet and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam's POV

The pact and I were at Emily's house eating chicken wings. Paul and Embry were fighting for the last one, so I just took it and bit into the delicious meat. "Hey!" They both cried. We heard the door open and Leah, Jacob, Seth, and Nina was standing there grinning. The guys greeted Nina and Emily hugged her. "Seth is going to enroll into Nina's school." Jacob says to us. "What?" I say as I stand up from the table. "Riley was at the school and he was close to attacking Nina's friend." "If Seth is there, it would be more protected." Jacob explains. "Fine, now start packing you punk!" I tell Seth. Seth leaves to pack his things. "Sam, my friends think I'm a killer, because they heard me talking about Victoria." "They are really suspicious and I need to tell them the truth!" "Nina, I forbid you to expose us and the others!" I shout at Nina. "What if they find out?" "Then don't let them find out!" "Yes sir." Nina obeyed and left.

Seth's POV

I finished packing and Nina came into my room. "Hey want to stop by the Cullen before we go?" Nina asked me. "Sure." We raced over to the Cullen's. Through the forest, we raced to their house. "Hey, we wanted to stop by before we go back to England today." "Well hope you guys have a good time there." Edward told us. "Edward, its school." "But still, have fun." "We will bye now!" Nina and I said goodbye to the pact and Emily. Emmet and we got into the jet to fly back.

Patricia's POV

I was in my room, finishing up my homework. We finished supper and everyone was still wondering what Nina was hiding. I heard the door bell ring; we walked downstairs to see Seth and Nina. "You're back!" I exclaimed. Trudy led Seth to his room and I grabbed Nina's arm and dragged her upstairs to Amber.

Nina's POV

I was reading a Glamour magazine when Patricia came with Nina. "Good, you're here!" "Amber, what's going on?" Nina asked me. "We are having a sleepover, now get Joy!" Amber ordered Patricia. A few minutes later, Joy came. We were all in our pajamas and we sat down on the ground. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" Joy exclaimed. We agreed and I went first.

"Amber, truth or dare?"

"Truth, please!"

"Okay, have you ever had sex?"

"No, I'm still a virgin."

"Okay."

"Nina, truth or dare?" Amber asked me.

"Truth!"

"Have you had sex?"

"Yes."

"With you?" Patricia, Joy, and Amber asked curiously.

"With Seth." I answered them.

"You cheated on Fabian and had sex with Seth!" Patricia shouted.

"I don't regret and you may think I'm a horrible person but Jerome cheated too!"

"Well he didn't have sex!"

"Patricia, you can't deny love, you couldn't deny Eddie any longer and you gave in; now you guys are happy!" I defended myself.

"Nina, Fabian isn't the world and I value my friendship than your relationship." Amber said as she gave a hug. I smiled at her.

"Nina, you aren't a horrible person and I want to be friends now." Joy gave me her hand, and I shook it. Amber smiled as she saw Joy and I become friends.

"Joy, truth or dare?" Amber asked.

"Dare, bring it on!"

"I dare you to put ice cubes into Jerome's pants, right now." Amber laughed.

We all crept downstairs to the kitchen. Patricia got a cup of ice cubes and handed them to Joy. Joy quietly tip toed into Jerome's room while we waited outside giggling. "Shh!" Amber warned us. We muffled our giggles and waited for her to come out.

Joy's POV

I went over to my boyfriend's bed and lifted up his pants and threw the ice cubes in, then crept out. "I did it." I whispered to the others. We walked over to the couch to decide Patricia's dare.

"I dare you to kiss Fabian."

"Fine."

We all walked into Fabian's room and Patricia leaned over and kissed Fabian's rosy lips. She wiped her mouth and "I want to kiss Eddie." Patricia went over and kissed Eddie, while Nina went over to a sleeping, shirtless Seth and kissed him, they stirred a bit in their sleep and we crept back to our rooms to sleep.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fabian's POV

I woke up to my alarm beeping and saw Eddie muffle the sound with his pillow. Seth got up and I saw Seth's muscles. No wonder, Nina picked him over me. I still had the stack of pictures of them from the anonymous package. I finished getting ready and walked over to the kitchen fresh eyed. Joy, Jerome, Eddie, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Nina, and Seth all sat down to eat. I glanced over at Nina and Seth and they were smiling at each other, I thought I would barf at the sight of them together. I drank the milk from my cereal bowl.

Seth's POV

Trudy shoved us out the door for school and Nina complimented me. "You look dashing in the uniform." "Why thank you, you look beautiful." We laughed and raced to school. "I win!" I yelled and Nina laughed and walked to our first class.

Nina's POV

I gave Seth a tour of the school and he became friends with Eddie, Alfie, and Jerome. Eddie was glad he played real football, instead of soccer. Sadly Patricia and Fabian hated me for cheating. But luckily nobody brought up Riley. I was in my room thinking about what I would say if they asked about Riley. I was laying on my back staring up at the ceiling, on my bed. I heard something and saw Seth's perfect smile. He lay down next to me. We just laid there in the peaceful silence, not saying a word. I turned and kissed my loving boyfriend really passionate. He deepened the kiss and I slipped my tongue in his mouth. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and I grabbed the hem of his shirt. I took off Seth's shirt and we were making out on my bed with Seth on top of me. His tongue trailed down to my neck, making me moan from the pleasure. Then he yanked my shirt off and unclasped my bra. Seth massaged one breast with one hand and he kissed me; our eyes not losing contact with each others eyes. Then he started sucking on my breast, and I moaned louder.

Amber's POV  
I was going to open the door to my bedroom, when I heard a moan. I ran downstairs and sat down next to Alfie. "What happened?" Alfie asked me. "Guys, don't go into Nina's room." "Why not?" Joy asked. "Because she and Seth are making out in there." "Ok, why did I ask?" Joy muttered to herself. Then Jerome kissed her and they started kissing. Patricia saw and grabbed Eddie's collar and kissed him. Alfie was leaning in with his lips pouted to kiss me. "Uh, what are you doing?" "Being coupley." "Fine, one kiss." "Yay." "I mean, yeah." Alfie gave me a kiss on my lips. Fabian looked at all of us with disgust. "Fabian, stop being so moody." "My girlfriend is making out with they guy she cheated on me with!" "Calm down."

Seth's POV

I picked up my shirt from the ground and put it on. Nina grabbed her bra and shirt. "Can you help me?" Nina asked me to hook her bra. I clasped her bra and she put her shirt on. I put my arms around her waist and Nina placed her arms around my neck. Nina gave a sweet little kiss and we walked downstairs. Down the stairs, I saw everyone making out on the couches besides Fabian, Alfie, and Amber. "Wow, you guys look busy." I told the others. "How was your make out session?" Amber asked us, while Fabian was glaring at us. "Amber!" Nina scolded. "Fabian, can we talk?" Nina asked Fabian, who nodded and they walked into Fabian's room.

Fabian's POV

"I'm really sorry I cheated on you and let's break up." Nina told me. "Everything is making sense now, you acting weird the weeks before." "I never dreamed you would even look at another guy." "When Joy wanted me to kiss her, I didn't go through with it because I was in a relationship with you!" "I'm sorry!" "Sorry will never cut it!" "I'm not breaking up with you, because if I do you will get to be with that guy." "It doesn't matter, I will be with him anyway!" At that moment all the anger in me was released and I raised my hand and slapped Nina. Nina clutched her right cheek and kicked my stomach. I fell onto my bed in pain, clutching my stomach.

Jerome's POV

Nina walked out of Fabian's room and started shaking, then she ran out the door, yanking the front door open. Seth and I walked over and saw that the door broke off of its hinges! Seth ran to catch Nina and everyone was startled. I placed the door against the wall. "How did Nina break the door?" They all shrugged and Fabian crawled out his room, breathing heavily. "I hit her." Fabian stuttered as we looked at him shocked.

Seth's POV

I ran into the forest and saw Nina's wolf form. I placed my hand on her head and whispered her to calm down. Nina phased back and her clothes were ruined, so I draped my black jacket over her shoulders. I zip up the jacket and Nina smiles at me. I take Nina's hand into mine and head back to the house.

Eddie's POV

We were at the door, trying the fix it before Victor noticed. We had the tool box but none of us knew how to fix a door. Then Nina came in with Seth and her clothes were ruined. "Why are your clothes ruined?" I asked her. Nina headed upstairs and Seth took the screwdriver from my hand. "Where are the screws?" Seth asked. Patricia's handed him the screws. In five minutes, the door was fixed and Trudy was back from the store. "How do you know how to fix a door?" Amber asked Seth. "It's the not the first time, Nina broke a door." Seth told us.

Amber's POV

I went upstairs to check up on Nina. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine Amber." "If you want to talk about anything, we are best friends." "After dinner, let's talk.' "Absolutely!" We walked downstairs for supper. Trudy cooked hot dogs and the boys wolfed them down. After supper, Nina and I sat on our beds, chatting about Nina's relationship. "Fabian had gone mad, he slapped me." "He exploded." "Yeah, he surely did." "Being with Seth is when I'm the happiest." "His sister, Leah she is really cold because her lover broke her heart and she thinks she caused her father's death." "He died of a heart attack." "That's a pity." "Amber, there's a lot I want to tell you, but I just can't, so I hope you will understand." "I do, Nina." Then suddenly, Nina bolted downstairs, I followed her and saw her patting Seth's back. Seth was barfing into the toilet, so I called Trudy. "Trudy!" "Amber, is something wrong?" "Seth is sick." "Oh my."

Seth's POV

I started vomiting again and became dizzy. Nina picked me up and put me in bed. My forehead had beads of sweat and my stomach hurt really badly. Nina was sitting next to me, wiping my forehead with a cool cloth.

Alfie's POV

"I wonder if he is going to be alright." I asked the others who were concerned. It was ten o clocks, so we went to our rooms.

Fabian's POV

Eddie and I went to bed and I saw Nina wiping Seth's forehead and jealousy came over me. I watched her all night, seeing if she would leave Seth's side. All night, Nina didn't move an inch.

Seth's POV

I woke up to see Nina fallen asleep on the side of my bed. She must have fallen asleep while taking care of me. I saw the pill and glass of water; I took the pill and got out of bed. I carefully carried Nina into my bed and tucked her in, and then I got ready for school.

Fabian's POV

I was in the kitchen, eating some toast when Seth strolled in. "I know you hate me but don't take it out on Nina." "If you touch her again, who would have to deal with me?" I ignored him and waited for the others to sit down.

Nina's POV  
I woke up and yawned, feeling relieved. I looked around and I was in Seth's bed. I got out and changed for school. I sat down at the table next to Seth and kissed him. "How are you feeling?" "Great, thanks to you." I wiped my mouth with a napkin and grabbed my bag from the floor. Seth and I raced to class.

Jerome's POV

The whole week I wondered what Seth and Nina were hiding. They have the same tattoo, killed Victoria, always running out the door, and they are definitely hiding something big from the rest of us. They act really odd at times and this is really eating me.

Eddie's POV

Seth is a cool guy, he is nice, funny, and he is amazing at football! But Nina and Seth are hiding something, I wonder what it is and why can't they tell us? Is the secret dangerous?

Patricia's POV

I was heading home with Eddie and we saw Nina in Seth's arms just sitting there not talking. We walked over to them. "Okay, everyone has had enough, please tell us the truth!" Nina looked at Seth and got up. "Fine, we will tell you and the others." Seth said as he picked up his backpack from the ground. We all walked home and landed on the couch. Everybody came and sat down. "We killed Victoria, Riley's girlfriend in self defense, she attacked us first and we defended ourselves." "Why did she attack you guys?" Fabian asked them. "I don't know." Nina answered. "You're lying!" I shouted at them. "We can't tell you, but you keep forcing it out of us!" "We can't tell you because we have our reasons!" Nina shouted back at me. "Stop hating me because I cheated on Fabian, I honestly don't regret any of it!" Fabian was about to slap her when Seth grabbed onto his wrist firmly. "Don't you dare hit Nina!" Seth shouted. He let go of his wrist and Fabian stared at the ground. We all stood up and Nina spoke up. "I love him, Fabian so please try to move on!" "Fabian, please stop it." Amber begged. "She is very happy with Seth and we should let her be happy instead of spoiling their love every day!" Amber said with a firm voice. "I'm sorry." I apologized to Nina and Seth. They forgave me and we all stopped talking about Riley.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jerome's POV

Eddie and Fabian wanted to find out Nina and Seth's secret, so they decided to call a meeting with us. Eddie, Fabian, Patricia, Joy, Amber, Alfie, and I were all sitting down on Amber's pink fur rug; in her room. "Let's all work together to find out their dangerous secret." Eddie says. "Seth and Nina killed Riley's girlfriend Victoria but they're not telling us the whole truth." Fabian tells us. "Riley was trying to hurt me, and Nina and Riley knew each other, but they weren't really friendly." Amber tells us. "I think they are enemies." Patricia blurts out. We all nod our heads in agreement. "Maybe, they are alien ninjas!" Alfie does a ninja pose. "Alfie, aliens don't exist!" Amber yells at her immature boyfriend." "Well I'm going to get some milk and cookies." Alfie says as he leaves for the kitchen.

Eddie's POV  
"Their temperature is really warm and they know Mr. Cullen." Fabian tells us. "There has to be a connection." Joy says. "Mr. Cullen and Nina are from Forks, Washington while Seth is from La Push." Fabian explains as he gets his map. "Look, La Push and Forks are neighboring towns." Jerome says as he points to the map with his index finger. "We got our connection, now what else?" I ask my house mates. I look over at Fabian, who is staring into space. "Dude." I nudge his shoulder. "Yeah." "What are thinking about?" "I find out Nina cheated on me with Seth, but now they are a couple." Fabian vents to us.

Amber's POV  
Then Alfie comes in with a plate of cookies and a tall glass of milk. "You better not spill on my rug." I warn Alfie. "I promise!" Alfie tells me while he carefully puts it down to sit next to me. "Ah, Seth, Nina, Leah, and Jacob all have the same tattoo!" Patricia points out to us." "I bet they are part of some group or something!" Eddie shouts out. After 30 minutes of discussing about Nina and Seth, we all went our rooms to sleep.

Seth's POV

Maybe we shouldn't have come here, Nina is tired of keeping the secret from her housemates and they are getting really suspicious of us. I mean it's great, they are really fun and nice but it's difficult away from home and our pack.

Nina's POV

I was in the bathroom, brushing my teeth for bed. After gurgling out my mouth wash, I went into my room and changed into my pajamas. I was about to get into my warm, comfy, soft bed when the bell rang. Amber and I ran downstairs to the door to see Trudy open the door. Everyone came to the door to see who would be here at this late hour.

Trudy's POV

"May I see Nina and Seth?" The petite girl asked me. She had pale porcelain skin, thin baby pink lips, a tight bun holding her blonde hair in place; she was wearing a dark cloak. "Of course." I say and invite her in. All the kids are in the hall staring at the guest.

Joy's POV  
We all stare at the oddly dressed guest who is looking for Seth and Nina. Trudy leaves to the laundry room while Nina and Seth slowly walk toward the girl. We all listen to see if anything weird would happen. "Why are you here?" Seth asks the girl with a serious tone. "The youngest of the pack, far away from their alpha." The pale girl says while glaring at them. Nina pushes her out the door and then she smiles. Seth is about to close the door when he falls on the floor groaning in pain. The girl stares at him with no expression. We all wonder why Seth is on floor in pain. "Stop it Jane!" Nina falls onto the floor screaming in pain too. "Stop hurting our friends!" We all start yelling at the girl. "Show your friends the real you, Seth and Nina." She says then disappears. We look outside puzzled where she went. We help them up and Nina and Seth thank us. Victor yelled at us to go to bed and we scramble to our beds.

Amber's POV

Why do they keep getting hurt? I look over at Nina, to see her throw her blanket aside and slowly stumble out the door. I wanted to check up on her, so I followed after her.

I followed Nina and saw Seth in the kitchen drinking a cup of water, shortly after for Nina to join him. They stand there quietly talking, I eavesdrop on their conversation.

Seth's POV

Nina came and got a glass of water. She let out a sigh and laid her head on my broad shoulder. "Why would Jane come here?" "Riley?" "Maybe I shouldn't have come back." "It's hard for everyone, we are here while the pack is in La Push." "I miss my dad." I tell Nina. Nina wraps her arms around me. I kiss her forehead and she smiles at me. "I miss my family." She whispers into my ear. "You want to look at the stars?" Nina asks me, I nod my head. We slowly walk to the door and walk outside.

Amber's POV

That weirdo's name is Jane! Won't Nina and Seth freeze to death? Hm? I need my beauty sleep. I creep back to my bedroom and lift the covers over me and fall asleep.

**I dedicate this chapter to House of Anubis One Shot Day! I hope everyone had a fantastic HOA One Shot Day here on Fanfiction! I am really grateful to be part of this fandom and this. I'm so happy that we had a day like this to write about HOA on Fanfiction! Hope you will join me next year on HOA One Shot Day! Keep praying for a season 4! KEEP CALM AND SIBUNA ON! PANDA OUT!** ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nina's POV

Seth and I woke up outside on the white bench nearby school. I smile remembering the star gazing we did. "Good morning.' I smile at my boyfriend. We kiss and got off the bench and started heading back before we got caught. We opened the door to see Victor standing in the hall with two toothbrushes. "I want all the bathrooms to be sparkling clean." He says to us and walks to office. Seth and I burst out laughing. I was glad it was Saturday instead of a school day. I changed into a grey t shirt, olive shorts, a big white knitted sweater with vanilla buttons and chestnut lace up boots. "Aren't you cold, it is December?" Amber asks me. "I'm fine." I grab my tooth brush and head to the bathroom to start cleaning.

Eddie's POV

"Dude where were you this morning?" "Oh I was outside." "Oh." Seth took the toothbrush Victor hands out and went to the bathroom. After 20 minutes, he came back. "You're done already?" I ask surprised he finished so fast. "Yep." "Want to throw a football around?" Seth asks me, as he plays with a football in his hands. "Yeah." We go out to the hall and start passing the football.

Amber's POV

Nina and I were sitting on the couch with Patricia, Joy, Jerome, and Alfie. "So who was that girl who came here last night?" I ask Nina. "Oh, her name is Jane and we don't like each other." "Well are you okay from the last night?" Joy asks Nina with concern in her voice. "Yeah I'm okay, thanks Joy." "Be careful. Not knock anything over!" Trudy shouts at Eddie and Seth, who are throwing around a football. I look at Seth, who is wearing a v neck shirt with thin red and white stripes, black skinny jeans, and black converse.

Jerome's POV

"How is the sex?" Patricia asks Nina. "It's good." "I'm not listening to this." I say as I drag Alfie away to the kitchen.

Joy's POV

"We mean, he is really hot and has a great body." "Yeah." We all laugh at the awkwardness. Then Fabian approaches us. We stop laughing and look at him. "You had sex with him!" "That is none of your business!" Nina yells at Fabian. Eddie and Seth come into lounge. "I'm sick of your crap; you and I are over, Fabian!" "I already broke up with you!" "You keep acting like a pathetic guy who can't get over his ex girlfriend!" "You cheated on me!" "How am I supposed to get over that?" "I'm sorry but get over it!" "It gets harder for you because you keep meddling in my business!" Fabian starts getting red as a tomato and punches Seth in the nose! Fabian screams at the pain while holding his fist. Eddie and Jerome hold Fabian back. I stare at Seth who is frowning. Amber is hiding with Alfie behind a pillow and Patricia is sitting on the couch. "Stop it!" Nina yells at Fabian, who is glaring at Seth.

Amber's POV

Alfie and I throw the pillow at Patricia and stand up. Patricia stands up and places the pillow back on the couch and we walk over to Fabian. We pushed Fabian onto the couch and I went over to Nina. "Fabina is officially over!" I told Nina. Nina starts laughing and we all just laughed. Fabian went into his room and slammed the door shut. I stare at Nina and Seth, Seth turns to the door and nods at Nina. Nina nods and they run out the door and we follow them. A cherry red mini cooper is parked outside and Alice comes out of the car. "Get in, the Volturi are here for Renesmee." She says with a fierce look. Seth and Nina get into the car immediately and Alice shouts something as they drive away. "We'll be back soon!" Eddie, Patricia, and I went into Fabian's room, to see him sitting on his bed sobbing; looking at the pictures of Seth and Nina. I took the photos and threw them in the trash can. "Fabian, you have to try to get over Nina; Nina is not your girlfriend anymore." "She cheated on me." Fabian wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. "We need to have another meeting." Eddie said and he got Joy, Jerome, and Alfie to squeeze into the room.

Alfie's POV

Eddie called another meeting in Fabian's room. "Nina and Seth are always disappearing somewhere." "Nina broke the door; you have to really strong to break the door in the hall." Patricia says. "When I punched Seth, I felt like I punched a concrete wall!" Fabian tells us. "So Seth is rock hard and Nina is really strong." "And fast." Amber adds in. "I wonder where Nina and Seth are going?" I ask the others. "They said something about a Volturi and Renesmee." Jerome says, rubbing his chin. "Renesmee is that little girl that visited Nina." Joy tells us. "I'm positive Nina and Seth killed Riley too." Fabian says and we agree. "But why would they kill?" Eddie asks. "Because they have something to hide and they knew their secret." I exclaimed with an "I told you so" look on my face. "You're right Genius Alfie!" Jerome compliments me. "Let's search their stuff, maybe there might be something." Patricia says. We all get and the girls go to Nina's room and the guys and I search Seth's stuff.

Amber's POV

Joy, Patricia, and I started opening drawers and boxes. I went through a box underneath her bed; there were pictures of Nina with these really hot guys, who were all wearing shirts and cutoff jeans. Some pictures were with Nina, her Gran, and Seth. Then I noticed something sparkling in the box, I reached in and saw a necklace with a silver ring on it. There was an engraving on it, it said Seth. I put the necklace into my pocket of my peach sweater. Joy had a plastic bag in her hand, filled with clothes."I found something!" Patricia shouted and Joy and I ran over to Patricia. "Look there's a letter to Nina from her Gran!" We put everything back in place and headed downstairs to Fabian and Eddie's room.

Fabian's POV

I was searching for something when I saw a chain with a silver ring on it with and engraving that had Nina on it. I took the necklace and kept looking around. Eddie, Alfie, and Jerome were looking everywhere.

Eddie's POV

I kept searching and saw a plastic bag, I opened it and saw shredded clothing, I pulled out a pair of shorts that were shredded to flakes. I closed the bag and sat down. Patricia, Amber, and Joy came in with a bag and a piece of paper. We sat down on the floor and Patricia told us that she found a letter to Nina from her Gran. She opened it and read it out loud for us.

_Dear Nina, _

_If you are reading this, it means I'm gone from this world. You must have phased by now and it's in our bloodline. The pack and Sam will help you through it all, you are a member of Sam's pack now. The pack members are your brothers and sister. If you are curious about anything ask Sue or Leah. You will be moving in with Emily and Sam. The truth is your parents didn't die in a car crash, they were killed by the enemy. The Cullen's aren't your enemy but friends. I hope you will treat them nicely. Nina my dear I am so sorry I couldn't tell you any sooner but just know that I love you, my wonderful granddaughter._

_Love, Gran_

"Who is the enemy?" Joy asked with a cautious look. We shrugged and Joy and I showed the others the bag filled with shredded clothes. "Wait these are Nina's clothes!" Amber exclaimed. "How did their clothes get shredded?" Amber wondered. "Nina has a necklace with a ring that has Seth on it." Amber showed us the engraving on the ring. "Seth has one that has Nina on it." Fabian showed us the other ring on the silver chain. "Isn't it so romantic?" Amber squealed. "It is really romantic." I said and they all turned to look at me. "What?" I said staring at them. "I wish I had one." Joy said looking at her boyfriend Jerome.

Joy's POV  
We put everything where we found it and walked to the kitchen for supper, which was spaghetti and meatballs.

**THE WAR BETWEEN THE CULLENS AND THE VOLTURI HAPPENED THE WAY IT HAPPENED IN THE MOVIE OR BOOK. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fabian's POV

It has been three days and Seth and Nina weren't back and everyone was getting worried. My grades have been dropping because I kept forgetting to study for my exams, because I have been preoccupied with my thoughts about Nina. It was a Thursday evening and I was studying for a test with Patricia and Eddie when the door rang. Everyone rushed to the door and Amber opened it. Seth and Nina came inside with some people. They all came in and there are five tall, muscular, handsome guys with short black hair, russet skin, and deep brown eyes. They were all over the height of six feet. Next to them were Leah, Seth, Nina, and another woman who has three long scars on the side of her face. She had her sleek black hair in braids with bangs; she too had russet skin with kind brown eyes. Then there were Bella, Carlisle, Alice, Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob. "This is Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, and our pe teacher Emmett." Nina introduces these really good looking pale people. "These people are my like my family." Nina says as she smiles at us. "This is Sam and his fiancé Emily, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, and you guys already know Leah." She introduced her family to us.

Amber's POV

Wow those guys are so hot! Why does Nina have such great friends? "This is my best friend Amber, Fabian, Eddie, Patricia, Joy, Jerome, and Alfie." Nina introduced us to her family. They all sat down and we sat down on the couch as well. "We are going to party tonight." Nina tells us. "What for?" Alfie asks Nina. "Because we feel like it, you guys can party with us too." Nina says. "Yay, I need to change!" I shout as I run upstairs to change into a dress.

Seth's POV

Leah isn't exactly happy that shapeshifters and vampires are together but it's nice to me. Nina and Emily go to the kitchen to get cups and Edward brings out the wine bottle. Renesmee sits down at the piano and starts playing. We all smile at her. "We can't drink we are underaged." Fabian tells Edward. "You don't have to." Edward replies to Fabian. Nina and Emily come back with the plastic cups and Amber comes down. She twirls and sits next to Alfie who is boring holes into Amber's head. Sam pours the wine into the cups and hands them out.

Joy's POV

Jerome grabs my hand and we start dancing to the elegant noise of the piano. Slowly after most of us are dancing while Renesmee is playing the old piano. Quil, Jared, Paul, and Embry are drinking from their cups and laughing about something one of them said. Leah is drinking on the couch and a frowning Fabian is just shooting lasers at Nina and Seth, who are dancing and having a wonderful time. I lean in and kiss Jerome, he kisses back.

Amber's POV

It was such an amazing sight, seeing couples and everyone having a great time, laughing, kissing, beaming. I danced with Alfie after taking photos of all the sweet couples. Nina and Seth stopped dancing and peeled Leah off the couch and Seth starting dancing with his sister. Aww that is cute sibling love.

Edward's POV

Jacobs sits next to my daughter as Bella and I dance. This reminds me of when Bella and I danced at prom. Alice is dancing like a pro with Jasper and Carlisle and Esme are grinning as they kiss. Sam and Emily are dancing, looking into each other's eyes. Rosalie and Emmett are having a blast.

Leah's POV

Seth and Nina pull me off the couch and Seth dances with me.

_Seth: Leah, celebrate we just avoided a war with the Volturi!_

_Nina: Have some fun, Leah!_

_Leah: Sam and Emily look like they are having fun, since. Emily stole Sam from me!_

Patricia's POV

Eddie and I were dancing when suddenly the laughter died down. I saw Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared, Sam, Emily, Seth, and Nina stare at Leah. I looked at them and whispered to Eddie. "I think something is wrong." "What is?" "I don't know." We walked over to Amber who noticed too. Renesmee stopped playing for a moment then started playing again. Nina drags Leah outside and Seth hangs out with the boys. I look at the clock and its 9:45. "I think we should get going." Emily says as everyone says goodbye to us. They file out the door and Seth starts picking up the cups. Nina comes in and we help them clean up. I get a trash bag from the kitchen drawer and we throw the cups in it. Nina takes her cup and drinks the remaining wine. Seth takes the cup and throws it away. "What happened that made everyone leave?" Eddie asks. "It was getting late." Seth tells us.

"Wasn't that fun?" Nina says with a fake smile. "Yeah it was really fun." We all say. "That's good." Joy and I go upstairs to bed.

Fabian's POV

Eddie and I go to bed before Victor comes. During the party Nina and Seth were all over each other, kissing, hugging, laughing, and smiling like they won a million dollars. I won't ever give up Nina. I see Seth and Nina crawl into bed together. "You can't sleep together!" I shout at them. "Fabian shut up!" Eddie screams at me and goes back to bed. I fall asleep thinking how much I despise Seth.

Nina's POV

Seth wraps his arm around my waist as we fall asleep in each other's arms. I feel so grateful to be alive and not killed my a member of the creepy Volturi. I planted one last kiss on Seth's baby pink lips and fell asleep happy.


End file.
